Bella y un poco de tequila
by dianaaL
Summary: Bella es de México y el 16 de septiembre es tradición familiar , ella decide festejar con sus primos,una bella un poco borracha con tequila  ... ¿que le parecerá esa celebración a Edward? ONE SHOT


One shot

Cc/Bella

Mañana es 16 de Septiembre y solo tengo 2 primos para celebrarlo Ángela y David que son de Jalisco pero se mudaron a Estados Unidos por la misma situación que yo, a estudiar.

Lamentablemente el resto de mi familia sigue en México y a decir verdad, estoy segura de que Edward y su familia verían un poco extraña la celebración sin mencionar que ellos como vampiros no comen nada .

Además, en Forks, dudo mucho que haya tiendas donde vendan la comida típica de México, ya saben, cosas como el mole o los verdaderos tacos mexicanos.

Así que decidí que mañana me iba a ir con mis primos a un bar mexicano que encontré en Seattle y que por lo que vi van a celebrar el 16 de Septiembre, se que no es lo mismo pero igual esa fecha es muy importante para mí y mi familia.

Al otro día, antes de que Edward me pasara a Buscar, a eso de las 7:30 de la noche, Salí rápidamente de la casa, Le había preguntado a mi tío Charlie con anterioridad así que no había ningún problema. Tome mi camioneta y me fui directamente a Seattle, pasando a recoger a mis primos a su casa.

Llegamos a llegamos el Lugar estaba en una verdadera fiesta, me hiso recordar las fiestas de mi casa, tomamos una mesa y rápidamente llego el mesero para pedir la orden

-Van a ser 3 de Tequila por favor y pollo con mole para mí por favor - dijo Ángela con rapidez

Solo la vimos con sorpresa, ni siquiera nos dio oportunidad de ver el menú o algo así, cuando ella se percato de nuestras miradas solo dijo algo que hiso que nos partiéramos de la risa

-¿qué? Tengo 2 años sin probar un buen tequila y un plato de mole decente, ya que al parecer aquí no existen

Paso una hora y media y yo por lo menos ya llevaba unos 4 vasos de tequila así que realmente ya no estaba en mis 5 sentidos

La música empezó y con eso también el Karaoke, mis primos y yo nos la estábamos pasando increíble cantando de Vicente Fernández y de Pedro Fernández, llevaron mariachi y todo estaba increíble, pareceríamos una gran familia ya que después de la segunda hora todos hablábamos con todos, claro, con los efectos del alcohol una persona hace de todo

Para cuando empezamos a Bailar, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos Vasos de tequila llevaba , definitivamente la cruda iba a estar horrible

**C/c Edward**

Por alguna extraña razón Bella esta algo rara, me atrevería a decir que esta triste, le pregunte en algunas ocasiones si estaba bien pero ella solo me decía "estoy bien no te preocupes ".

Hoy es 16 de Septiembre y es el día que más triste va Bella , por alguna extraña razón .Esa tarde como a las 8:00 decidí ir a su casa y hablar muy seriamente con ella , no soportaba el hecho de verla así y no saber cómo ayudarla , era insoportable .

Cuando llegue, Me lleve la gran sorpresa de que ella no estaba en su casa, Estaba yo seguro de que estaba con Jacob, y eso me enfureció realmente, ella sabe que no debe estar con el por qué el temperamento de los hombres lobo es inestable.

Cuando Regrese a mi casa, subí directamente a mi habitación tan molesto que no tenía ganas de hablar y contestar las preguntas de mis hermanos.

Pasaron las horas y me dieron las 11:30 de la noche, seguramente Bella ya estaba en su casa, yo necesitaba respuestas así que sin molestarme en ir por mi coche brinque por la ventana y me fui directamente a su casa

Cuando llegue, mi furia se convirtió en preocupación, Bella aun no llegaba a su casa mi cabeza rápidamente dedujo que algo le había pasado.

Regrese a Casa y Alice ya me esperaba en la entrada

-Alice, Bella no ah llegado a su casa, estoy seguro de que algo le paso , con la suerte que tiene , ¿tú no has visto algo?

-Sí, acabo de tener una visión que responde el por qué, Bella estaba actuando tan raro esta semana y si no te apresuras puede tener un accidente ya que Bella no está precisamente consciente de sus acciones.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Edward, ¿que no recuerdas de donde es ella? ¿y qué fecha es hoy?- me dijo un tanto sorprendida

-Si lo sé ella es mexicana, ¿pero qué tiene que ver la fecha?

-Pues resulta, hermanito que el 16 de Septiembre es como la fiesta nacional de México, ese día celebran su Independencia, es algo así como nuestro 4 de julio.

Que , tonto , como no me acorde de eso , Bella siempre me decía que ese es un día muy importante en su familia , Supongo que no quiso , incomodarnos y se fue a celebrar con sus primos mexicanos que tiene aquí , recuerdo que alguna vez , Bella los menciono .

-Espera, dijiste que si no me apuraba podría tener un accidente, ¿a qué te referías con eso? ¿Dónde está?

-Pues resulta que nuestra Bella se fue a Seattle, a un bar mexicano con sus primos, ellos al parecer ya se fueron a su casa y Bella no se dio cuenta y está dispuesta a regresarse caminando. Claro, con el estado en el que esta, no ah reflexionado que eso le puede tomar mínimo unas 6 horas.

-Rayos, tengo que apurarme –le dije cuando prácticamente me estaba subiendo al auto

- Espera, le diré a Emmet y a Jasper, y vamos contigo. -Dijo Alice cuando Ellos, que obviamente escucharon , ya se estaban subiendo a mi auto.

-Así que nuestra dulce Bella se está portando mal, - dijo Emmet riéndose,

- cállate , le pudo haber pasado algo malo- le dijo Jasper mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-Hey eso me dolió – Se quejo Emmet

Cuando llegamos el lugar lleno , entramos y todos estaban bailando , era increíble cómo , gente que no se conoce se pueden convertir en los mejores amigos en una fiesta .

Definitivamente la gente mexicana es increíblemente amigable , todo el lugar estaba decorado de una forma muy colorida y alegre , con banderas alrededor y algo que ellos llaman , papel picado .

-Definitivamente, algún día tenemos que visitar México, esto es increíble – dijeron Alice y Emmet al mismo tiempo

-Hey no se distraigan, recuerden, venimos por Bella – dijo Jasper

La comenzamos a buscar y finalmente la encontramos platicando con unas ancianas, Bella se vestía con una blusa que supongo que es típica de México unos jeans y unas botas bajas, se veía hermosa. Sin mencionar las lindas trenzas que llevaba con unos moños del los colores de la Bandera de México en la punta

Se paro y al parecer se despido de las ancianas y se dirigió a la salida muy dispuesta a irse caminando, como había predicho Alice . Tratamos de seguirla pero la gente nos impedía caminar con facilidad.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la salida , Bella ya estaba empezando a tomar camino en la carretera .Sali corriendo rápidamente hacia ella y la cargue para llevarla al carro .

-¡Bájame ¡ mfe vfoy a irr caminando – dijo , cielos , apenas y podía hablar

-Bella dudo que llegues a tu casa caminando – le hiso Burla Emmet ,

-que te parece si nosotros te llevamos – le ofrecio Jasper

-Lo sfiento amigo, ftengo novio , pero sabes te pareces mucho a al novio de una amiga - le dijo Bella moviendo la cabeza

Al parecer Bella estaba tan borracha que no nos reconocía, pero eh de admitir que me llenaba de orgullo saber que aun en ese estado, se acordaba que tenia novia y no decir estar soltera como muchas otras mujeres que lo hacen en estado de ebriedad.

-No te preocupes no creo que se enoje si vienes con nosotros – le dije mientras la acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto

Bella Rápidamente se quedo dormida, ese día, decidí llevarla a mi casa y dejarla dormir en mi cuarto.

Al otro día, Alice me recomendó hacerle un buen desayuno y tener listas las aspirinas , ya que por lo que leyó en internet , cuando tomas y más cuando te emborrachas, pierdas muchas cosas importantes para el cuerpo y uno de los efectos de la cruda es el dolor de cabeza

Escuchamos unos pasos y vimos a Bella bajando, se sentó en la mesa con nosotros mientras se masajeaba la cabeza , claramente le dolía

**Cc Bella**

-Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días Bella, espero te guste el desayuno, Edward lo preparo para ti y a aquí están las aspirinas.

-Gracias Alice,

-Bella ¿qué fue lo que tomaste ayer? Y ¿cómo cuantos te tomaste?- me pregunto Alice

- Estaba tomando tequila, algo típico de México y en cuanto a la cantidad, de lo último que me acuerdo es que llevaba 4 cuando empezó el karaoke, después de eso no me acuerdo de nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que de pronto descubrí que no sabía el por qué , de pronto estaba en la casa de los Cullen dormida en cuarto de Edward

-Una pregunta ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?

**C/c Edward**

-Alice te vio cuando tus primos se iban y tú te regresabas caminando por la carretera hacia tu casa. Bella en verdad no entiendo porque no me dijiste , si tantas ganas tenias de festejarlo , hubiéramos hecho algo aquí en la casa , no tenias por qué haberte ido así , y sin avisarme – le dije un poco molesto

-Discúlpame, no creí que ustedes quisieran ya sabes festejarlo, prometo que el próximo año les diré para festejarlo con ustedes si es que así lo desean

-Claro que nos gustaría Festejarlo contigo Bella nunca eh estado en una de esas fiestas y sería interesante hacer una- dijo Alice dando pequeños brinquitos

Salió corriendo, para darle la noticia a Rosalie , seguro que para comenzar a planear y a investigar qué es lo que se debe usar en esas fiestas , ha muy clásico de Alice .

-Gracias – me dijo Bella sacando de mis pensamientos

- ¿Por qué?

- porque ya sabía iba a ir por mi si algo me pasaba – me dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mi , yo solo la abrase y ella se acomodo en mis brazos .

- siempre voy a estar ahí para ti Bella, eso nunca lo dudes

Alcé su rostro y presione mis labios con los suyos. Como amaba a esa mujer.

Mientras la besaba, me propuse, investigar un poco más de la cultura mexicana y así estar al tanto de otras festividades que puedo esperar de esta mexicana que me vuelve loco. Además me había quedado un poco fascinado por la decoración de aquel Bar.

-Bella eh estado pensando algo estos últimos días

- que pasa .

-Que me diarias si te yo te preguntara ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Bella abrió solo los ojos y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en la cara...

-¿lo dices en serio?

-Supongo, entonces si así lo fuera, ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?, ella solo presiono sus labios contra los míos

-Tomare eso como un sí , le dije mientras la abrasaba.

**FIN **

**DIGANME SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO O NO, ESTO LO PENSE MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA A ALEJANDRO FERNANDEZ HAHAHA ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Y SI QUIEREN UNA SEGUNA PARTE DIGANME VA ¿? **


End file.
